EP 0 482 040 B1 discloses an electronic control unit for a window lifter. It comprises a printed circuit board with a tongue-like projection having electric contact elements positioned at its free end for powering the motor and Hall elements for speed detection. The printed circuit board is surrounded by a housing which is open in the region of the tongue-like projection, exposing this projection. The opening of the electronic housing exactly faces the opening of a gear housing, so that, on completion of assembly, the two housing parts form a common closed housing.
With respect to its assembly of electronic components and with respect to its housing-side interfaces, the described electronic control device is a technical solution for very specific applications, which cannot be adapted to changed requirements, for example on different equipment variants. Special electronic variants are, in turn, being developed and produced for this purpose.